One example of conventional power conversion apparatuses is a power conversion apparatus including a three-level inverter and single-phase inverters connected to the three-level inverter, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The power conversion apparatus includes: a three-level inverter including switching sections for three phases each of which allows three levels of voltages to be outputted as an output voltage for one phase, the switching sections being connected to a common DC power supply; and single-phase inverters connected to the respective DC power supplies and corresponding to the respective phases of the three-level inverter. Each of the output terminals of the three-level inverter is connected to one of the AC output terminals of the corresponding single-phase inverter, and the other one of the AC output terminals of each of the single-phase inverters is connected to an AC motor.